Jacob Ben Israel
Jacob Ben Israel is the school gossip source and a senior at William McKinley High School. He runs an active blog and interviews many of the schools biggest names. He first appears in Showmance as a member of the Celibacy Club. Since Season Two, he starts off the season interviewing the Glee Kids from New Directions and to see how they are going, so he can update his blogosphere. Jacob Ben Israel is portrayed by Josh Sussman. Biography Season One Showmance Jacob is first seen in a Celibacy club meeting. He says that he has developed suicidal feelings after constantly being tempted with images of girls and sex around him, and shows shock when Rachel tells the club that girls want sex just as much as guys do. After New Directions finishes their performance of Push It, Jacob is the first one to start cheering. The Rhodes Not Taken He is shown interviewing Rachel. He suddenly stops and orders her to show him her bra in exchange for a good review. After she declines, Sandy Ryerson walks in ready for his interview. Jacob quickly packs up, not wanting to interview someone who is a proclaimed pedophile. He then again asks Rachel to remove her clothes, saying all the great actresses do it. Mr. Ryerson follows Jacob out of the room, telling him he has no problem with nudity and about his planned production of Equus. Throwdown Jacob is shown flirting with Rachel, then threatens to post on his blog about her crush on Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray's pregnancy. Rachel then bribes him with pair of her underwear, but he complains when she gives him panties with price tags on them. During a locker check, Sue discovers Rachel's underwear in his locker, and she questions his gender mockingly. He then admits the underwear were a bribe and tells her about Quinn's pregnancy. She then makes him run the story. He is later shown apologizing to Rachel. Wheels He is shown watching the Cheerios perform and interviewing Sue. Jacob is later shown wanting to try out for the Cheerios, only to be rejected by Sue before he could perform anything. Sectionals He becomes a temporary member of New Directions after Finn storms out of practice because he found out Quinn is actually pregnant with Puck's baby. Jacob is needed to fill the requirement of twelve members performing and is told not to sing and just sway in the back. Jacob attempted to massage Rachel's neck on the bus despite her pushing him away. He at first is shown enjoying the performances of And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going and Proud Mary by the Jane Addams Academy Choir, but Mike angrily elbows him and tells him to stop. After the performance, when Jacob finds out about the other teams cheating, Emma tells Will over the phone that she thinks Jacob wet himself. Once Finn comes back, Jacob states that he only came to Sectionals to get in Rachel's pants. He stays around for the club's performance and is especially keen when Rachel leant over Emma and sang directly to him during Don't Rain On My Parade and is shown with the club listening in on the judges. Hell-O Jacob briefly appears, stalking Rachel as she raves on about winning Sectionals and ruling McKinley High. The Power of Madonna Jacob also cameos in The Power of Madonna, during the song 4 Minutes, attempting to touch and apparently interview Rachel, only to be pushed away by her, as she is already dating Jesse St. James. Laryngitis In Laryngitis, he tells Puck that he has lost his bad boy image, and orders his friends to throw him into a dumpster. After Puck begins dating Mercedes, Jacob informs Puck that his 'cool-o-meter' is off the charts, and that he is popular again. Jacob offers him his lunch money, but Puck instead orders him to get an iced coffee for Mercedes. He is later seen being tossed into the dumpster. Theatricality In Theatricality, Jacob is seen by his locker when a group of Twilight fans, among them Lauren Zizes, are behaving like Vampires, and to get Robert Pattinson's attention they attack Jacob, causing him to scream. Funk After Will causes Sue to feel depressed, she gives up the Cheerios' chances to compete in nationals. This causes chaos amongst the Cheerios. Brittany is seen clinging on to Jacob as she tries to woo him. Season Two Auditions The episode Auditions opens with Jacob interviewing Glee Club members, asking them random, inappropriate questions. These questions were also criticism that the show had taken (such as Matthew Morrison's rapping and the fact they are a "Glorified Karaoke Club"). We also find out that he has started running a new blog, dedicated to New Directions. He calls his first segment Glee's Big Gay Summer. Britney/Brittany In Britney/Brittany, when Rachel appears at school wearing a revealing outfit, Jacob asks Finn what he wants in exchange for Rachel. He offers Finn his house, saying he will kill his parents for the house. He is later caught by Sue, while masturbating to Rachel's image in the library. He goes to her office and sits on a stool leaving a naked butt stain. While New Directions perform Toxic at school event, Jacob gets very turned on along with Lauren and has an orgasm, and grabs a random guy's butt, only to get knocked out. When Sue pulls the fire alarm he is carried out by group of students, unconscious. Never Been Kissed In Never Been Kissed, he is seen sitting with his friends at lunch when Puck and Artie perform One Love (People Get Ready). He gives money to them, along with the rest of the group including Lauren Zizes. A Night Of Neglect In A Night Of Neglect, Jacob is part of Sue's "Heckling Club", along with Azimio and Becky. During the night of the benefit, they boo Tina off the stage with their heckling, only to have Quinn come out and give them taffy to keep them quiet. They do not heckle during Mike's dance. During intermission, Holly gives them a pep talk, which results in them leaving the concert. Before leaving, Jacob asks Holly to wait for him. Born This Way While he is not seen in "Born This Way", his blog is mentioned, as it shows that Quinn Fabray's campaign is up 40% after her secret identity is revealed. Rumours After joining the Muckrakers Club, Azimio covered Jacob's face in toothpaste. Prom Queen He interviews Puck about his campaign with Lauren. Season Three The Purple Piano Project In The Purple Piano Project, Jacob (with a new look) interviews the members of the Glee Club, asking them what they are going to do when they graduate. While interviewing Rachel and Kurt, he keeps his microphone up for further response from Rachel while Kurt tries to do the same with Rachel. Also appears during Puck's flashback, when Lauren broke-up with him, he walks behind them, watching, and Lauren very quickly looks at him. He is also the person that officially starts the food fight and records it with his camcorder. I Kissed a Girl He returns in I Kissed a Girl covering the senior class presidential action for his blog. He says that Brittany is winning in his online polls and that Kurt will definitely lose. Season Four The New Rachel In The New Rachel, Jacob interviews the New Directions after their recent Nationals Win. This season, his Jewfro is noticeably shorter to the point of non-existence. He asks the New Directions about who would become the new star now that Rachel is gone. He talks to Sam, Tina, Blaine, Artie and Brittany. During Tina's interview, it is revealed that she broke up with Mike because they couldn't handle a long distant relationship. When Tina admits it, Jacob places his hand over her shoulder, indicating he might have a mini-crush on Tina. Britney 2.0 After Brittany attempts to shave her hair off, Jacob tries to interview her in the halls. Brittany eventually loses it and grabs an umbrella beating Jacob repeatedly with it in the halls. Personality Jacob is a stereotypical nerd and also the school gossip. He is highly obsessed with Rachel and the other girls of the glee club, doing almost anything to be with them. He has a blog that is read by many of the school's students and is believed to have several Twitter accounts. He may not be popular, but he knows his way around the social stratosphere. Relationships Rachel Berry Jacob has intense sexual feelings for Rachel, and has referred to her as "the hottest girl in the school". It is obvious that Rachel does not feel anything back – she is clearly disgusted with his inappropriate behaviour, but that doesn't stop him from trying to win her approval. He joined New Directions to fill the twelfth member requirement during Sectionals but tells Finn that it was only to get Rachel to like him and get in her pants. Holly Holiday His former crush was Holly Holiday. In A Night of Neglect he asked her to wait for him when he turned 18. Santana Lopez In Audition he was seen videotaping Santana's breasts after her surgery over the summer. Brittany Pierce In The Purple Piano Project he was caught videotaping Brittany dance on the table. Tina Cohen-Chang In The New Rachel, he interviews Tina about the new Rachel of the club and her break-up with Mike. When Tina speaks about being single and her tattoo, Jacob places his hand on her shoulder as Tina shakes it off with a disgusted face, indicating that Jacob might have had a mini-crush on Tina or imply it as a joke. Lauren Zizes Lauren looks like she is the only friend he has. In Theatricality, she and "Team Edward", with whom victimze Jacob. During the sex riot, he and Lauren are a little horny during the performance in Britney/Brittany. In Never Been Kissed both are sitting together during One Love. Days before prom, he interviews Puck about his campaign with Lauren to be queen and king. Trivia *His only known friend it is Lauren Zizes. *As stated by Sue in A Night of Neglect, Jacob is licensed and has a car with a license plate that reads "JEWFRO". *He used to have a gossip blog online in which he writes about the students, with an emphasis on the glee club. That is where the pregnancy news about Quinn Fabray spread. *He has a huge crush on Rachel Berry since the beginning of the show. *He suffers from severe public event anxiety. (Sectionals) *Since season two he starts off the season premiere episode with an interview to the Glee Kids. *Cut part of his "Jewfro" off as seen in the beginning of season four. Gallery Glee-season-2-jacob-ben-israel.jpg Jacob.jpg Racheljacob.jpg RachelJacob.png Jacob 1.jpg Tumblr l9mhflkaOX1qa5z1ro1 400.jpg JacobTPPP.png JacobTPPP2.png JacobIKAG.png JacobIKAG01.png jacob-ben-israel.jpg 2x02-Britney-HD-glee-15888811-1580-888.jpg 519346_1282178332107_full.jpg 129664 josh-sussman-as-jacob-ben-israel-on-glee.jpg Quotes Season One Season Two Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Former New Directions Members